Not What I Expected
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: When a murderer terrorizes Chicago, the BAU is called in. After the lastest murder, the BAU thinks 14 year old Miranda Anderson needs to be 'followed'. Derek Morgan is assigned to make sure the teenager is safe. How hard could that be for him? Well, later on the two realise this is Not What They Expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is something completely different from what I usually write, but I'm willing to give it a shot. I wasn't going to originally write this, but a fan had convinced me to so here it goes! ALERT, this fanfic will not be in Garcia's or Morgan's POV like usual, you'll just have to wait and read!**

In the suburban area of Chicago

The houses on the street stood silent the street being the rain coming down on the neighborhood, it wasn't heavy rain but it was still enough to make the leaves on the trees shake. Most people were hidden away inside due to the rain, except for one Man, who was practically running down the sidewalk. The man finally reaches his destination which was a blue town-house with red shutters. The man wastes no time trying to get into the house as he quickly picks the lock of the front door. When he steps into the home, no alarm goes off. For awhile, you hear nothing come from the house, then shortly a scream adrupts from the house, followed by a gun shot going off.

(Miranda's POV)

My alarm blares at 6:30, letting me know I need to get out of bed for school. Groaning, I throw the sheets over me and get out of bed. After getting dressed in jeans and my t-shirt of Maroon 5, I go over to my dresses. As I brush my hair, I begin to notice a noise coming up the stairs, the noise of people talking. What the hell? Dropping my brush on my desk, I race down the stairs and turn right towards the living room.

''Who the heck is...'' I begin to say when I hit the living room but stop dead in my tracks when I see my parents dressed, talking to two people in the living room. One a female with raven black hair that's straight and dark-colored eyes, the other one being an african american male who's well over 5''7. My parents look at me, along with the other two people.

''Miranda, good morning. These are Agent Emily Prentiss and Agent Derek Morgan, there from the FBI.'' My mother tells me. Agent Prentiss gives me a smile, but Agent Morgan just ignores me.

''Why are they here?'' I ask my mother polietly.

''Well, A couple of girls your age have been murdered recently. Another girl was murdered last night, Amanda Higgins.''

''But Amanda Higgins lived 2 miles down the road, It's not like their here for questioning. Why are they really here?'' I ask my mother again, this time for voice more agitated. This time, she gives me a softer look.

''Their here investigating the case. I was worried they might get to you, so I called them to see if I can get one of their agents to follow you around so I can make sure they won't get to you while you're not here.'' The room goes silent afterwards, the only sounds being my Dogs Nina and Diesel running around upstairs. I know my mom had me in her best interests, but seriously? FBI watching me? Do you realise how odd that be, a 14-year-old girl being followed by the FBI?

Finally, I step away from the living room.

''You gotta be kidding me right? What the hell is it going to accomplish?'' I ask, getting angry. Without waiting for an answer, I run back upstairs to my room to finish getting ready for school.

As I get my backpack and stuff together, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

''Mom, I don't want to talk about.'' When they don't respond, I spin around to see it's not my Mom, but Agent Prentiss. She comes in and sits down on my bed.

''Miranda, I know this is a shock to you...''

''You think? FBI watching me? How do you expect me, a teenager to handle being followed or watched? Why are you guys even watching me in the first place? Cause last time I checked, you can't just call the FBI, saying I want someone to protect my daughter.'' I stopped realising that I was rambling.

''Ok, you know about the girls around here have been murdered right?'' Agent Prentiss asks me.

''Yeah, why?''

''Well, my boss said I can't tell you exactly what's going on but me and my team have reason to believe he's going to try and go after you next. And I was informed by our analyst that you have a teachers that's going to be out for several weeks, and a sub is coming in to be your teacher?''

''Yeah, my literature is on maternity leave. That has to deal with this because?'' I ask.

''Well a guy we've been watching for a while, we think he might be our suspect, but we can't arrest him because we don't have proof. He's going to be the substitute for that time being. Our team just wants to have an Agent drive you to school, come in for your Literature class and sit in the class for the weeks he's there, and drive you home. We just want to make sure your safe since you might be a potential target.'' Agent Prentiss looks at me, as if she's trying to convince me.

I sigh as I finish putting my stuff in my backpack and getting my red converse on and tying them on.

''Well, might as well embrace it right? Who's going to be 'following' me?'' I ask Agent Prentiss.

''Agent Morgan, the man downstairs will be doing this. And you are not to tell anyone. If they ask, just say he's an uncle who wants to be a teacher who's sitting in on your class. The school knows what's going on, so you don't have to worry about that part. remember, you can't tell anyone, not even your friends.'' I groan on the inside, realising this is going to be hard to keep from my Best Friend Sonja, who I tell everything to.

''Ok, got it.'' Leaving Agent Prentiss in my room, I head back downstairs to where I see Agent Morgan gone. My mom tells me he's in the black SUV parked out front. With everything in hand, I walk up to the Black SUV, and enter the passenger's side, and sit down. Once I'm buckled, Agent Morgan wastes no time driving away from my house.

At the speed he's going, we get to my school in 15 minutes. Without saying a word to Agent Morgan, I get out of the car with my backpack slung over my shoulder and walk up to the side of the entrance, where my best friend Sonja is waiting. When I turn back, Agent Morgan is looking at me.

''Hey Miranda, who's the guy in the SUV?'' Sonja asks as she stares at the car.

''He's my uncle, he dropped me off at school.'' I say what Agent Prentiss told me to.

''I have to say this but woah, he's hot.'' Sonja breathes out. I just roll my eyes.

''Whatever you say, let's just get to class.'' With Sonja and I walk into the building. Well, my life just got interesting.

**So, there it is? Do you guys like it? Did you like how it was different or what? Again, I have to thank my friend who told me I should make it into a fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ySo, I'm glad the new fanfic is working out well! I promise you, the fanfic will pick up soon,** in fact** it will change this chapter! Anyway, Enjoy! **

**Not What I Expected**

(Miranda's POV)

After me and Sonja get to our separate classes, we begin our day. For me the rest of the day passes by very quickly. Then comes 9th hour, Literature class. As always I arrive early to class, but as Agent Prentiss said, the 'suspect' or the sub is by the desk. He's a middle-aged man who looks vaguely like Matthew Grey Gubler. As I step into the class, I see Agent Morgan sitting the back of the classroom, glaring at the sub. I look at the sub before sitting in my seat, which is towards the back of the room, it's kinda of its own island, I sit alone because of one main reason, which I will not mention at this moment.

Sitting down in my seat, Agent Morgan gives me a look as I sit by myself, but doesn't question it. Soon, the rest of the students begin to file into the classroom. Everyone begins looking Agent Morgan, but doesn't ask. Except one girl Gianna Lewis, eyes him which I won't get started on. Minutes later, the sub reigns the classes attention in.

''Ok kids, I'm Mr. Woodson, your sub for the next few weeks while your regular teacher is on maternity leave.'' After that, we go on with our schedule, the sub asks questions and of course I know the answer to all of them, which makes the kids snicker and laugh at me. They've always done that, because I'm smart they make fun of me.

When the bell rings, everyone scatters into the hallway. I was about to do the same thing when Mr. Wooden calls me to his desk. When Agent Morgan hears, he doesn't stand up but he straightens in his chair.

''Ms. Anderson, Miranda if I may, do the students always laugh at you like that? Is that why you sit alone?'' Did he seriously just ask that?

''Uhh Mr. Woodson, no offense but that is none of your business and there is no need for me to tell you why.'' I say calmly while looking at him.

''Miranda, I just interested in your well-being. For the next several weeks, I'm going to make sure all the students are ok, including you.'' I was about to speak when I hear Agent Morgan get up from his chair, and start walking towards the desk.

''Mr. Woodson, she said she didn't want to talk about, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, no we have to go now, goodbye we'll see you tomorrow.'' Agent Morgan quickly guides md out of the room, and into the hall. I stop and look at him.

''Thanks for... that in there.'' I say as I walk to my locker, grab my stuff, then close my locker.

''No problem, I was just doing my job which is protecting you.'' We begin walking to the SUV.

''I know you didn't answer the question for him, But why do those other kids laugh at you? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to..'' He says as we starts to approach the SUV, which is parked outside the front of the school.

''No it's fine, I just haven't talked about it in awhile.'' I'm about to tell him why because I'm going to spend weeks having him following me around, so we might as well get everything out in the open right? Sighing, I begin to tell him.

''I've been fun of for as long as I can remember, why they decide to pick on me I have no clue. I've been bullied for even longer, some of those kids class have done things to me that if my mother or stepdad found out, they would kill em. I been slammed into a locker to where my face has been scratched up, I've been embarrassed in front of the entire 8th grade, and of course I've forgotten the classic name calling; Fat, joke, nerd, loser that sort of thing. And of course, there's nothing I could do about it, I've gone to teachers about it, but they didn't do a damn thing, of course they wouldn't, I mean who would believe me?'' At this point, tears are coming down my cheeks. Agent Morgan is about to say something, but he stopped the car in front of my house so I bolt out of the car and up to the front door. Flinging it open, in the living room is Agent Prentiss. She hears the door open and looks at me.

''Hey Miranda how was what's wrong?'' I don't even answer her, I just drop my backpack at the bottom of the stairs and run upstairs to my bedroom, to where I close the door behind me once I enter. Once the door is closed, I let more tears run down my face. When some of the tears dry, I do what I usually do when I'm crying. I walk over to my window overlooking the front yard, and just stare blankly out the window as I begin to sing.

''_I've got my hands in my pockets, kicking these rocks it's kinda hard to watch this life go by. I'm buying into skeptics, skeptics mess with the confidence in my eyes.''_ Just as I'm about to sing more, there's a knock on my door.

''Miranda, it's Agent Morgan. Can you open the door please?'' He asks. With a ghost trail of tears on my face, I get up from my spot by the window, and walk over to my bedroom door and open it. Agent Morgan looks at me.

''I didn't mean to make you cry, I shouldn't have asked you to answer something you weren't ready to, that's my fault entirely and I'm sorry.'' Agent Morgan steps away from the door, and I walk out towards the bathroom so I can wash my face.

''Why haven't you told anybody else?'' He asks as I enter the bathroom.

''I have, they didn't believe me. So I stopped trying to tell people.'' I wash my face quickly then walk back out of the bathroom. My tears are now gone, just my eyes are slightly red now.

''Myabe you should start trying again.'' Agent Morgan tells me. ''Now let's get you downstairs Miranda.'' He smiles before walking ahead of me down the stairs.

**So if you didn't notice, this chapter was made to pull your heart-strings, and I gotta ask, did it work? Did it make you cry?**

**The lyrics from Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer :)**


End file.
